The New Chronicle of Gensokyo
by redrackham
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tersesat dan terdampar di Gensokyo ? Terlebih lagi bila tiba-tiba saja kau diberitahu kalau kaulah penyelamat Gensokyo. Ikuti petualangan Rio dalam misi menyelamatkan Gensokyo dari kehancuran sekaligus mencari jalan pulang.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to Gensokyo**

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa dunia yang dinamakan Gensokyo hanya sebuah dunia khayalan dalam game yang diciptakan seorang programmer pemabuk yang jenius. Setidaknya itu sampai aku benar-benar ada disana.

Semuanya berawal dari hari itu.

Pagi itu aku bangun dengan perasaan gembira. Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa kalau hari itu akan jadi hari yang sangat baik. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang sambil mengendarai sepeda motorku. Di sekolahpun semuanya normal bahkan seperti biasanya, sedikit membosankan. Tapi di sekolah, aku tidak sabar menunggu waktu sekolah berakhir karena hari itu aku akan ikut _wargame_.

Aku adalah anggota inti dari sebuah perkumpulan pecinta olahraga airsoft dan hari itu sepulang sekolah, kami berencana untuk mengadakan permainan perang dengan kelompok lainnya. Aku berdebar-debar terus sehingga sulit berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran. Pikiranku terus melayang ke arena pemainan yang terletak di sebuah hutan tidak jauh dari kota tempatku tinggal.

Waktu yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba, sekolah berakhir dan dengan cepat, aku mengendarai motorku kembali ke rumah dan mengambil perlengkapan perangku. Walaupun disebut perlengkapan perang, yang kubawa hanya 2 buah handgun beserta 4 _magazine_ cadangan, 3 kaleng gas, satu pak peluru bb, rompi pelindung dan _google_. Semuanya kumasukkan ke dalam tas ransel dan setelah semua siap, aku segera berangkat.

Aku memacu motorku dan karena terlalu terburu-buru, aku tidak melihat kalau lampu di perempatan jalan yang baru saja kulalui berwarna merah. Tepat di arah kananku, sebuah truk tangki melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Lalu semuanya tampak seperti gerakan lambat. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana truk besar itu melaju ke arahku, aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi ngeri dari pengemudi truk itu. Lalu semuanya gelap.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuhku. Terang saja, aku baru saja ditabrak oleh sebuah truk. Tapi ada yang aneh. Aku tidak mati.

Aku mengamati sekelilingku dan ternganga karena bingung. Disekelilingku, terdapat berbagai jenis pohon dan semak dan satu hal yang pasti, aku bukan lagi di jalan raya. Aku duduk dan mengerang beberapa saat ketika merasakan sakit kepala hebat yang membuat mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku terdiam beberapa saat hingga rasa sakitnya mereda, lalu aku berdiri dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Dimana aku ??"

Tentu saja sunyi.

Aku memegangi kepalaku dan berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Tapi yang bisa kuingat adalah aku sedang mengendarai motor, lalu aku...sial ! Benar juga...aku menerobos lampu merah dan akhirnya aku bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk tangki.

Apa aku sudah mati ?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa beberapa gadis tak jauh dari tempatku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari ke arah sumber suara itu. Rimbunnya hutan itu membuat langkahku terhambat dan beberapa kali aku tersandung.

Begitu mencapai sumber suara aku segera berseru.

"Heei ! Apa kalian tahu dimana i..."

Ucapanku berhenti karena melihat pemandangan aneh di depan mataku.

Suara yang kudengar memang suara gadis kecil...tapi aku tidak pernah mengharapkan gadis yang kutemui adalah seperti ini.

Empat orang gadis kecil tertegun melihatku sama seperti aku melihat mereka. Keempat gadis itu mengenakan pakaian sederhana yang masing-masing berbeda warna dan semuanya tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tercengang, tapi kenyataan bahwa keempat gadis itu memiliki sepasang sayap transparan seperti sayap serangga.

Keempatnya lalu saling berpandangan dan dengan cepat, keempatnya mengepakkan sayap dan terbang entah kemana sebelum aku sempat berbuat apapun.

Aku masih tertegun tidak percaya.

"Peri ?" ujarku sambil ternganga "Aku pasti bermimpi...ya ! Ini pasti mimpi !"

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku. Tapi rasa sakit dan pegal yang kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku adalah pertanda buruk bahwa ini semua nyata.

Aku terduduk lemas diatas seresah dedaunan dan menatap pepohonan disekitarku.

"Ini gila ! Aku harap seseorang membangunkanku dari mimpi aneh ini !"

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari ada beberapa benda berserakan di sekitarku.

Dengan cepat aku mengetahui bahwa benda-benda itu adalah milikku. Sebuah handgun tergeletak didekatku. Aku mengambilnya, rupanya ranselku entah bagaimana terjatuh di tempat itu dan barang-barang yang ada didalamnya berserakan keluar. Aku memunguti beberapa barang lain seperti google, _magazine_ dan alat tulis yang berserakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Handphone !!"

Seruku sambil membuka saku samping ranselku dan menemukan telepon genggamku masih menyala.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka ponsel-ku dan melakukan panggilan ke salah seorang temanku. Tapi betapa kecewanya aku ketika tidak terdengar nada apapun. Saat aku memperhatikan layar ponsel itu, aku mengumpat pelan. Tulisan 'Tidak ada jaringan' terpampang di layar ponsel itu.

"Bagus sekali...sekarang jadi makin buruk..."

Aku mendesah dan mengembalikan ponsel itu ke dalam saku ranselku.

Aku melihat ke arah langit, matahari mulai condong ke barat berarti sudah makin sore. Dan berkat kebiasaanku ikut camping, aku jadi terbiasa melihat waktu dengan mengamati matahari dan bisa menentukan arah mata angin.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai berjalan...semoga aku bisa bertemu seseorang di tengah jalan."

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke barat.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemeresik dedaunan.

Aku langsung berbalik.

Tidak terlihat apapun. Tapi aku yakin benar tadi ada yang bergerak diantara semak-semak yang ada didepanku.

Aku berbalik dan bermaksud melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi suara gemerisik itu kembali terdengar.

Aku berbalik lagi, tidak ada apa-apa.

Firasatku mulai buruk. Aku segera berbalik dan bermaksud untuk berlari, tapi begitu aku berbalik, aku melihat sesosok makhluk yang mengerikan.

Tubuhnya berbulu lebat dan matanya memancarkan sinar mata seperti hewab kelaparan. Makhluk itu berukuran setidaknya 2 meter dan di kedua tangannya yang panjang, terdapat kuku-kuku tajam berwarna kecoklatan. Makhluk itu memamerkan giginya yang tajam dan menggeram ke arahku.

Saat itu juga, aku berteriak ketakutan dan detik berikutnya aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi makhluk itu tidak membiarkan buruannya kabur, dia mengejarku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah berlari disampingku.

Tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu mengayunkan cakarnya yang tajam ke arahku, secara refleks, aku menunduk dan menyelamatkan leherku. Tapi gara-gara itu, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh berguling di tanah.

Makhluk itu berhenti dan menatapku dengan mata laparnya. Air liur menetes dari mulutnya yang dipenuhi gigi tajam.

Aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

Aku menutup mata ketika makhluk itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke angkasa, siap mencabik tubuhku dengan cakar tajamnya dan menunggu sensasi menyakitkan ketika cakar tajam itu dihujamkan ke dalam tubuhku.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seperti siulan ringan dan disusul oleh suara ledakan yang kekuatannya menyebabkan aku terpental dan terguling lagi di tanah.

Dengan bingung aku menatap ke arah makhluk yang tadi mau memakanku. Makhluk itu kini terbaring sektiar 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan di dadanya mengepul asap.

Bau aneh daging dan bulu yang terbakar menyebar di udara.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi aku bersyukur bahwa aku masih bisa hidup.

"Oi kau yang disana-ze !"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang gadis. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku tapi tidak bisa menemukan sumber suaranya.

"Wah ! Disini ! Diatas sini-ze !"

Aku langsung menengadah dan terpana.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan topi penyihir lebar berwarna hitam, sedang melayang diatas sapunya.

Melayang !

Oke...aku pernah lihat film Harry Potter dan di film itu tokoh-tokohnya bisa terbang dengan menggunakan sapu. Tapi itu cuma film !! Yang ini nyata !

"Oi ! Kalau kau diam saja, nanti dia bangun lagi-ze."

Aku berpaling ke arah makhluk berbulu yang tadi mengejarku, kini dia sudah bangkit lagi dan menggoyangkan kepalanya dan meraung dengan marah.

Aku langsung berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu melayang turun dan kini melayang rendah di depanku.

"Dasar youkai ! Kalau dia bisa berpikir, dia seharusnya lari-ze."

Youkai ?

Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya-tanya, makhluk itu keburu berlari maju.

"Awas !" seruku.

Aku berusaha bergerak, tapi rasanya tubuhku tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya karena ketakutan.

"Rasakan panasnya 'cintaku"

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik topinya dan mengarahkannya ke arah makhluk itu.

"Love sign Master Spark !!"

Benda yang dipegang gadis itu menyala terang dan tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya benderang melesat dari benda itu dan terus mengarah ke makhluk yang berusaha menerjangnya. Makhluk itu berhenti karena menyadari kesalahannya dan hendak berbalik dan lari, tapi terlambat. Berkas cahaya itu menerjang tubuhnya dan menghanguskannya dalam sekejap. Cahaya itu masih melesat hingga kejauhan hingga akhirnya cahayanya meredup dan menghilang.

Kalau engsel daguku bisa copot dengan mudah, daguku pasti sudah ada ditanah saat ini karena aku ternganga begitu lebar.

Apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu...yang pasti, makhluk itu hanya bersisa sepotong kaki yang berasap di tanah yang memerah karena terbakar oleh panas yang luar biasa.

Gadis itu menyeka keningnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Sudah selesai- !" ujar gadis itu dengan riang "Youkai itu sudah tamat riwayatnya-ze !"

Aku masih terdiam.

Gadis itu tampak sedikit kesal karena kuabaikan. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku langsung tersadar dari trance dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku sudah menolongmu. Mana rasa terima kasihmu-ze ?"

Aku tergagap dan menjawab dengan kikuk,

"Te...terima kasih..."

Gadis itu nyengir lebar dan berkacak pinggang.

"Nah !" ujar gadis itu "Untuk apa manusia biasa sepertimu berkeliaran di _Forrest of Magic_ ini-ze ?"

Aku tertegun mendengar nama hutan ini. _Forrest of Magic_ ?

"A...aku tersesat...tiba-tiba saja aku ada di tempat ini."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tampak tertarik. Dia turun dari sapunya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku berjalan mundur selangkah.

"A..ada apa ?"

Gadis itu menatapku dengan mata penuh curiga.

"Pakaianmu aneh-ze."

Aku mendesah. Memang orang bilang selera fashionku buruk. Saat ini aku mengenakan baju hitam bertulisan 'No Pain No Gain' dan celana cargo coklat tua yang kini kotor karena aku tadi berguling-guling di tanah.

"Kau dari desa mana-ze ?"

Desa ?

Tiba-tiba aku punya firasat jelek. Aku cukup banyak menonton film dan anime sehingga kejadian seperti ini sudah beberapa kali kulihat di film dan animasi yang kutonton. Jangan-jangan...

"Er...dimana ini ? Maksudku, negara apa ini ?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil kembali berkacak pinggang.

"Ini adalah Gensokyo-ze !"

Seakan ada suara benda pecah di dalam kepalaku.

Sudah kuduga...sepertinya aku terlempar ke dunia lain...persis seperti kejadian yang dialami tokoh-tokoh film dan animasi yang pernah kutonton.

Aku terpuruk dan terduduk karena mendadak semua tenaga yang ada dikakiku hilang semua.

"Kenapa-ze ?"

Aku memandangi gadis itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau aku pernah melihat gadis ini entah dimana...

"Jadi ini bukan di Indonesia ?"

"Apa itu indonesia-ze ?"

Aku makin terpuruk. Positif ! Ini dunia lain.

Seakan ada petir menyambar dalam kepalaku.

Gensokyo ? Tunggu dului...rasanya kata-kata itu pernah kudengar...

Aku berusaha mengingat tetapi gagal...seperti ada yang menghalangiku untuk mengingat hal itu.

"Kau aneh ya ?" ujar gadis itu sambil mendekatiku "Namaku Marisa Kirisame. Siapa namamu-ze ?"

Sekali lagi petir menyambar dalam kepalaku.

TOUHOU !!

Tiba-tiba aku bisa mengingatnya !

Gensokyo adalah setting dunia dalam sebuah game seri yang bernama Touhou ! Aku memang bukan fans berat game itu tapi aku pernah memainkannya beberapa kali dan membaca beberapa doujin yang bertema Touhou. Ya ! Marisa Kirisame adalah salah satu tokoh sentral dalam game itu.

Tunggu...ini mustahil ! Apa aku terlempar ke dunia dalam game itu ? Rasanya sulit dipercaya...

"Halooo...?" ujar Marisa sambil melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajahku "Siapa namamu-ze ?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan menjawab dengan singkat.

"Rio !" seruku "Ferdiansyah Rio !"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Salam kenal Ryo-ze !"

Aku menyambut tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Sa...salam kenal juga Kirisame...terima kasih telah menolongku..."

Mulai hari itu. Hidupku berbalik 180 derajat ke arah yang tidak terduga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Ordinary Black Witch, Marisa**

"Nah." ujar Marisa sambil mengambil sapunya yang tergeletak di tanah "Hari sudah gelap. Sebaiknya kau sementara menginap di tempatku. Jalan malah hari di hutan sangat tidak aman-ze."

Entah aku harus mengeluh atau aku harus bersorak gembira. Maksudku...aku memang terdampar di dunia yang hanya kukenal dari game dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali, tapi di saat yang sama, aku bertemu dengan salah satu karakter utama dalam game itu bahkan aku diajak menginap dirumahnya. Kalau ada fan touhou meihatku, dia pasti bersedia membunuhku untuk bertukar tempat.

"Tunggu apa lagi-ze ?"

Marisa melompat naik ke atas sapunya yang kini sudah melayang rendah diatas tanah.

"Hah ?"

Aku menjawab seperti orang dungu.

"Naik ke sini !" ujar Marisa sambil menepuk bagian belakang gagang sapunya yang masih lowong "Kita pergi sekarang ! Kalau buang-buang waktu, nanti lebih banyak youkai lagi yang datang-ze !"

Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi aku mengikuti perintah gadis penyihir itu dan naik di atas gagang sapu itu.

"Lalu apa ?"

"Pegangan yang erat-ze !!"

Tiba-tiba saja, sapu itu melesat naik dengan kecepatan yang luarbiasa. Aku beruntung refleksku terlatih baik akibat sering bermain wargame, sehingga aku masih sempat mencengkram erat gagang sapu Marisa. Kalau tidak aku pasti terguling dan jatuh.

Angin berhembus kuat dan membuat rambutku yang sedikit panjang berkibar-kibar dengan liar. Aku membuka mata dan hampir tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kulihat.

Aku melayang tinggi diudara, mungkin sekitar 50-100 m diatas kanopi hutan.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sehingga cahayanya sudah sangat temaram. Tapi itu masih cukup bagiku untuk terpana melihat ke bawah. Pohon-pohon tampak begitu kecil di bawah sana.

Baiklah...ini memang luar biasa.

"Pegangan lagi-ze !"

Sayangnya, seperti yang sering kubaca di internet, sepertinya informasi mengenai pribadi Marisa benar. Dia adalah sosok yang energik dan impulsif. Benar saja, dia memperingatkanku tepat ketika dia tiba-tiba membuat sapu terbangnya melesat kencang.

Aku hampir jatuh terhempas ke belakang kalau aku tidak segera berpegangan erat pada gagang sapu Marisa.

Sungguh suit dipercaya ! Sapu kecil itu terbang dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan ! Bahkan bisa kubilang kalau kami terbang dengan kecepatan sekitar 90-100 km/jam kalau diukur dengan speedometer motor.

Perjalanan kami cukup gila kalau boleh aku mengakuinya. Marisa terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan beberapa kali berganti arah begitu mendadak sehingga aku nyaris terlempar dari sapu. Tak lama kemudian, kami akhirnya mendarat di depan sebuah rumah yang berukuran cukup besar, hanya saja rumah itu terletak di tengah hutan.

Begitu menyentuh tanah, aku berlutut dan mencium tanah. Rasanya nyaman sekali kembali menginjak tanah.

"Sedang apa kau-ze ?"

Marisa memandangiku dengan heran ketika melihat aku berlutut di tanah.

"Tidak...aku hanya pusing..." ujarku sambil bangkit dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel di lututku.

Marisa tertawa riang.

"Ahahaha...tentu saja !" ujarnya sambil tertawa riang "Kurasa manusia biasa tidak pernah terbang dengan sapu-ze !"

Yup ! Benar sekali Marisa. Bahkan kalau boleh kukatakan...tidak pernah ada orang yang benar-benar terbang dengan sapu, setidaknya di duniaku.

"Jangan berdiri saja !" seru Marisa sambil membuka pintu rumahnya "Masuk-ze !"

Aku berjalan dengan ragu dan memasuki rumah Marisa.

Aku tidak perlu terkejut dengan kondisi rumah Marisa. Setidaknya aku pernah membaca doujin yang menunjukkan kondisi rumah Marisa dan rupanya itu benar.

Berbagai macam benda dan buku bertumpuk di lantai dan di lemari. Ada terlalu banyak benda di lantai sehingga aku kesulitan untuk berjalan tanpa membuat gunungan benda-benda aneh itu jatuh. Tapi tampaknya Marisa tidak peduli dan terus saja melangkah ke bagian belakang ruang tamu itu. Ruang utama tidak berbeda dengan ruang tamu. Hanya saja ada cukup banyak ruang di sekitar sebuah meja bundar yang berada di pojok ruangan itu.

"Duduklah di situ-ze !" ujar Marisa sambil menunjuk meja di pojok ruangan.

Aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana dan terdiam sementara Marisa entah sedang apa di ruangan lain.

Aku meletakkan ranselku diatas meja dan membuka ritsletingnya dan menuang benda-benda yang ada didalamnya.

Benda-benda itu jatuh dengan suara berisik di atas meja. Aku mengamati.

Perlengkapan perangku masih ada dan kondisinya masih bagus walaupun sedikit kotor. Alat-alat tulis dan sebuah buku catatan kecil yang selalu kubawa juga masih ada. Aku membuka saku lain dan mengambil ponselku yang tidak bisa digunakan karena tidak ada sinyal. Lalu aku menyadari aku membawa mp3 playerku, tapi aku hanya membawa 4 baterai cadangan. Tadinya aku berniat menyalakan mp3 player itu dan menenangkan diriku, tapi akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku karena baterai yang kupunya hanya segitu dan kurasa tidak mungkin aku bisa menemukan baterai lain di Gensokyo.

"Maaf menunggu lama-ze !"

Marisa tiba-tiba datang dan membawa senampan kue dan 2 cangkir minuman dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba saja mata gadis itu tertuju pada barang-barangku yang berserakan di atas meja. Matanya tampat berbinar-binar.

"A...apa ?" tanyaku heran.

"Barang-barang yang kau bawa aneh !" ujar Marisa sambil menatap benda-benda yang berserakan diatas mejanya "Apa ini-ze ?"

Marisa menunjuk ke arah se-pak peluru bb berwarna putih milikku.

"Apa ini makanan-ze ?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ini namanya peluru bb." ujarku. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menjelaskan apa dan fungsi benda-benda ini pada Marisa.

"Peluru bb ini sebagai peluru senjata gas ini." aku menjelaskan sambil mengangkat handgun milikku "Dan senjata gas ini memerlukan gas dalam kaleng ini untuk dapat berfungsi." Sekali lagi aku menjelaskan sambil mengangkat kaleng gas handgunku.

"Woah !" seru Marisa dengan mata berbinar-binar "Jadi ini senjata ? Aku baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini-ze !"

Gadis itu mengambil handgunku yang lain dan mengamatinya.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya-ze ?"

Tapi untuk cara kerja, aku merasa sebaiknya aku tidak memberi tahu Marisa soal ini.

"Sayangnya benda itu dibuat hanya untuk ditembakkan olehku saja." ujarku berbohong.

"Wah ! Sihir untuk mengenali hanya pemiliknya saja !" seru Marisa gembira "Aku harus belajar yang seperti itu-ze !!"

Dia lalu meletakkan handgun itu dan mengambil mp3 playerku dan mengamatinya sambil memainkan kabel _earphone_-nya "Kalau ini apa-ze ?"

"Alat untuk memainkan musik." ujarku.

"Sekecil ini ?" tanya Marisa "Kau pasti bercanda-ze."

"Tidak. Ini benar-benar alat untuk memainkan musik." ujarku sambil mengambil mp3 itu dari genggaman Marisa dan menekan tombol ON di mp3 player itu "Letakkan ujung kabel berbentuk bulatan itu di telingamu."

Marisa tampak heran, tapi dia melaksanakan perintahku. Tak lama dia terkejut dan berseru kegirangan.

"Hebat !!" seru Marisa "Luar biasa ! Benda kecil ini benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan musik-ze !!"

Marisa tampak menikmati musik yang dia dengar, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia melepas earphone dari telinganya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Aku terkejut melihat tindakat Marisa itu.

"Ada apa ?"

Marisa mengambil topinya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Aku cukup terkesan karena dia berlari dengan mudah diantara tumpukan barang-barang yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Ada yang melewati _kekkai _(dinding penghalang) rumahku-ze !"

Aku memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya kau bangkit dan mengejar Marisa.

Aku melihat gadis itu membuka pintu, berlari keluar dan tiba-tiba saja berdiri terpaku. Aku melihat hal itu dan buru-buru menyusulnya dan ikut terpaku di tanah.

Kalau tadi siang monster yang mengejarku 1, sekarang ada 5.

"Berani sekali youkai-youkai ini mendatangi rumahku-ze !"

Tampak gadis itu tidak gentar sama sekali menghadapi kelima ekor makhluk yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumahnya itu.

Tapi tidak denganku. Kakiku gemetar hebat hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak dan otot seluruh tubuhku tegang. Makhluk yang kutemui tadi siang sudah cukup untuk membuatku hampir pingsan. Tapi kali ini LIMA ?! Kali ini kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali pingsan.

"Mundur !" seru Marisa sambil menaiki sapunya "Ini bagianku-ze !"

Marisa lalu melesat ke arah salah satu makhluk yang dinamai Youkai itu dan mengibaskan tangannya. Kejadian berikutnya cukup menakjubkan. Beberapa buah bintang bersinar, ya...bintang, tapi bukan seperti bintang di langit, tapi benar-benar bentuk 'bintang', tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melesat ke arah lawannya. Bintang-bintang itu meledak ketika mengenai tubuh lawannya dan membuat makhluk besar itu terhempas ke arah salah satu pohon dan tidak akan bangun lagi.

Keempat ekor youkai lainnya segera menjadikan Marisa sebagai target ketika melihat salah satu rekannya terbunuh. Tapi Marisa yang bisa terbang, dengan mudah menghindar dan terbang tinggi di angkasa. Gadis itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya lagi dan lebih banyak bintang muncul dan, seperti hujan, menghujani tubuh lawannya. Ledakan-ledakan kecil namun mematikan terbentuk disekitar keempat youkai itu. Asap tebal lalu menyelimuti tubuh keempat youkai yang tidak bernyawa itu.

Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Marisa mendarat di depanku.

"Bagaimana-ze ?"

Aku tentu saja tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa diam saja ?" ujar Marisa dengan nada kesal "Memangnya kau belum pernah lihat _Danmaku_-ze ?"

Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu ketika Marisa mengucapkan kata _Danmaku_.

Benar juga ! Dalam Game Touhou, semua karakternya bisa mengeluarkan peluru-peluru magis yang dinamakan Danmaku, dengan warna dan pola tembakan yang bervariasi dan seringkali membuatku frustasi kalau berhadapan dengan lawan yang Danmaku-nya bisa memenuhi layar komputer.

"Oh...hebat ! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Danmaku sesungguhnya seperti itu !"

Marisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Hah ?" ujarnya "Kau ini memang aneh...jangan-jangan..."

Sudah kuduga Marisa pasti curiga.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini Outsider ya-ze ?"

Aku tertegun.

Apa itu Outsider ?

"Apa itu Outsider ?" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Outsider itu...bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ?" ujar Marisa sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Itu sebutan Yukari bagi orang-orang yang tersesat masuk ke Gensokyo karena suatu sebab...atau karena 'diculik' oleh _Gap_-Youkai itu-ze."

Mendengar nama Yukari, aku langsung teringat salah satu boss di game Touhou. Yukari Yakumo, kalau tidak salah, adalah Youkai yang sangat kuat dan mampu memanipulasi '_gap'_' sehingga dikatakan mampu membuka pintu ke dunia lain.

Tapi tetap saja, responku adalah "Hah ?"

Marisa tampak cukup kesal karena tampak baginya, aku hanya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Gensokyo.

"Begini !" ujar Marisa sambil mengetukkan sapunya ke tanah "Gensokyo itu dilindungi oleh _The Great Hakurei Border _sehingga orang tidak bisa keluar masuk seenaknya. Tapi bagi Yukari, border itu bukan jadi masalah besar dan dia bisa saja membuka pintu dari Gensokyo ke dunia lain-ze."

Oke. Jadi kedatanganku ke Gensokyo itu mungkin karena Yukari bermain-main dengan salah satu gap-nya dan membuatku jatuh ke sini. Yang benar saja ! Ini semakin membuatku bingung. Bagaimana mungkin dunia yang hanya ada dalam game bisa eksis sungguhan dan bahkan karakter dari dunia khayalan itu benar-benar nyata dan bisa pergi ke duniaku.

"Yang benar saja !" ujarku masih tidak percaya "Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak bertanggung jawab dan mengembalikanku ke dunia tempatku berada ?"

Marisa menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Mana aku tahu." ujar Marisa "Biasanya Yukari segera muncul kalau ada Outsider, tapi mana kutahu kenapa dia tidak muncul sekarang-ze."

Aku terdiam. Tapi aku cukup lega karena baru saja menemukan salah satu jalan keluar dari dunia ini.

"Jangan dipikirkan-ze !"

Marisa berjalan dan menepuk punggungku dengan riang.

"Kalau kau mau, besok aku akan mengantarmu ke Kuil Hakurei." ujar Marisa sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya "Reimu pasti punya cara untuk memulangkanmu-ze."

Mendengar nama Reimu disebut, aku langsung teringat salah satu tokoh lain dalam seri game Touhou itu. Reimu Hakurei, seorang _Shrine Maiden_ yang tinggal di kuil Hakurei dan menjaga kedamaian Gensokyo dan keberadaan Great Hakurei Border. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu dari informasi yang kudapat di internet.

"Baiklah..." ujarku sambil mendesah.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah !" seru Marisa sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya "Besok pagi-pagi kita pergi ke tempat Reimu-ze."

Aku menatap bintang-bintang di langit dan berharap bahwa semuanya tidak akan bertambah buruk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Hakurei Shrine**

Kadang-kadang kalau aku menatap burung yang sedang terbang di langit, aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bisa terbang bebas di langit seperti itu. Tapi kini aku tahu rasanya. Menakutkan...atau paling tidak itu yang kurasakan ketika mengendarai sapu terbang bersama Marisa.

Marisa terbang seperti orang gila. Walaupun jelas di langit dia tidak akan bertabrakan dengan apapun, kecuali burung-burung yang sedang sial, tapi gadis penyihir itu terbang zig-zag dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untungnya jantungku cukup kuat, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mati karena serangan jantung ketika kami tiba di Kuil Hakurei.

Seperti yang pernah kulihat di beberapa doujin yang pernah kubaca dan di situs-situs yang memajang foto kuil jepang, Kuil Hakurei berada di puncak sebuah bukit. Di depan bangunan kuilnya, tampak sebuah gerbang Torii merah yang dihiasi tali dan kertas seperti yang sering kuilhat di foto-foto kuil Jepang. Sementara itu, tepat di depan bangunan kuil, ada kotak donasi dan sebuah tali dan lonceng untuk berdoa ala agama Shinto.

Tiba-tiba saja aku tersenyum sendiri. Menurut banyak doujin, kotak donasi Reimu hampir selalu kosong dan membuat pendeta kuil itu sering frustasi.

Tiba-tiba saja Marisa menukik ke bawah dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, aku bersumpah kalau jantungku baru saja melompat ke ternggorokan.

"WUAAA !!"

Tentu saja aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Mana ada orang waras yang tidak ngeri melihat tanah begitu cepat menghampirimu.

Marisa berhenti dengan tingkat ke-pakeman rem yang luar biasa. Sayangnya momentum jatuh kami terlalu kuat sehingga aku yang tidak biasa naik sapu, terlempar dan jatuh dengan keras di lantai batu kuil itu.

"Aduh !" seruku saat pundakku menghantam lantai yang keras.

"Wahaha !" Marisa tertawa melihatku terjatuh "Maaf, aku lupa kau tidak biasa naik sapu-ze !"

Aku berdiri dan menepuk debu yang menempel di bajuku. Walaupun rasanya percuma karena baju itu sudah tampak kotor karena aku sama sekali tidak mandi atau ganti baju sejak kemarin.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, tampak sangat lengang.

"Apa Reimu sedang pergi ya-ze ?" tanya Marisa sambil berjalan mendekati kuil.

"Oi Reimu !" seru Marisa sambil membuka pintu kuil "Aku datang-ze !"

Ketika membuka pintu, Marisa tampak sedikit terkejut dan berkacak pinggang.

"Suika !" serunya "Mana Reimu-ze ?"

Terdengar suara gadis lain dari dalam kuil. Tapi gadis ini terdengar seperti orang mabuk berat sehingga ucapannya agak sulit dimengerti.

"Hah...?" ujar gadis yang dipanggil Suika itu dengan nada yang aneh "Reimi tadi pergi...hic...tau kemana...hic"

Karena penasaran, aku mendekati Marisa dan melongok ke arah dalam kuil.

Aku cukup terkejut karena menemukan seorang gadis dengan tampang kusut seperti habis mabuk semalaman, berbaring santai di dalam ruangan. Satu hal yang membuatku yakin kalau yang ini bukan manusia adalah sepasang tanduk panjang dikepalanya.

Walaupun aku belum pernah melihat gadis ini di game-game touhou yang pernah kumainkan, aku yakin pernah melihat gambarnya di situs yang bertema Touhou tapi aku tidak bisa ingat dengan detail siapa gadis ini.

"Suika !" ujar Marisa "Kemana Reimu-ze ?"

"Mwarisha...Reimi pergi..hic..paghi-pagi..." ujar Suika sambil duduk dan memeluk apa yang kukenali sebagai kendi arak cina, hanya ukurannya hampir sama besar dengan gadis bertanduk itu "Ga bilang mo kemana..hic.."

"Payah-ze !"

Marisa tampak sedikit kesal karena tidak dapat menemui Reimu.

Tiba-tiba Suika tampak menyadari kehadiranku. Gadis itu langsung mengamatiku dengan pandangan curiga.

"Siapa itu ?" tanya Suika sambil berdiri dengan bantuan kendinya "Temanmu...hic...mwarisha...?"

"Bukan. Dia Outsider-ze" ujar Marisa sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Outshider ?" tanya Suika lagi. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menepuk kedua tangannya "Owh..hic...Outshidher yang itu ?"

Dia lalu berdiri dengan tegap dan menepuk dadanya.

"Pwerkenalkan..hic...aku Swuika Ibwukih..hic...Oni..." ujar Suika sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Suika.

"Namaku Rio, Ferdiansyah Rio."

"Kalau Reimu tidak ada disini, aku lebih baik pergi-ze."

Marisa tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Tentu saja aku berusaha menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu !" seruku "Bagaimana dengan usaha untuk mengembalikanku ?! Bukannya kau mau membantu ?"

Marisa nyengir lebar dan berkata dengan enteng "Kubilang aku akan mengantarmu ke Kuil Hakurei. Selebihnya terserah Reimu-ze."

Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, Marisa naik ke atas sapunya dan melesat pergi.

Aku hanya bengong melihat sikap Marisa dan menepuk dahiku dengan kesal.

Kamudian aku berbalik dan mendapati Suika sedang meneguk isi kendinya.

Aku mendesah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di beranda kuil. Namun angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membuatku mengantuk, dan tak lama kemudian aku sudah tertidur.

_Sialnya, dalam mimpi-pun aku mengalami kejadian aneh._

_Aku berada dalam sebuah ruangan kosong yang serba putih. Ruangan itu benar-benar kosong sehingga kemanapun aku memandang, hanya ada hamparan dunia berwarna putih. Tapi saat aku berbalik, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria kurus berkacamata yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah PC dan tampak sibuk mengetik. Aku mendekati pria itu._

_"Siapa kau ?" tanyaku._

_Pria itu diam saja dan masih terus mengetik._

_"Aku bilang, siapa kau ?" ujarku lagi._

_Kali ini dia berbalik. Wajahnya tampak sangat kurus dan kurang gizi, namun matanya...sorot matanya membuatku benar-benar membeku ditempat. Matanya tampak sayu namun sangat dalam...sedalam lautan yang gelap._

_"Tidak sopan menanyakan nama seseorang sebelum menyebutkan nama sendiri." balas pria itu sambil kembali menghadap layar PC-nya._

_Aku terdiam._

_"Namaku Rio Ferdiansyah." ujarku "Siapa kau ?"_

_"Apakah menurutmu '__**Order**__' dalam Gensokyo sudah cukup baik ? Apakah semua sistem kendali Danmaku tidak mengalami gangguan ? Dan yang terpenting, apakah 'Kematian' sudah bisa ditangani di Gensokyo." _

_Aku memiringkan kepala mendengar ucapan pria itu yang tampak tidak bermakna._

_"Hah ?" ujarku._

_"Di Gensokyo...semuanya bisa diterima sebagai kenyataan bahkan hal-hal yang paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Tapi ada __**Absolute Order **__di dunia itu yang tidak bisa diubah...tidak peduli siapapun yang mencoba mengubahnya..." pria itu terus berbicara tanpa memperdulikanku._

_"Mimpi adalah kenyataan dan kenyataan adalah mimpi." ujar pria itu sambil sekali lagi berbalik ke arahku._

_Aku kembali merinding ketika pandangan kami bertemu._

_"Lalu yang mana yang akan kau pilih ?" ujar pria itu sambil memandang tajam ke arah mataku._

_"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? Katakan padaku !"_

_Pria itu tersenyum lebar._

_"Aku adalah ..."_

Tepat di saat itu, aku terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

Aku bangun dengan malas dan menemukan wajah seorang gadis berambut hitam dan mengenakan pita besar berwarna merah, berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Wua !" aku berseru tiba-tiba dan mundur ke belakang, tapi aku lupa kalau aku ada di beranda kuil sehingga aku terjatuh ke tanah dan mendarat dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

"ARGH !!" seruku kesakitan.

Aku langsung bangkit dan berbalik ke arah gadis itu dan aku melihat sesosok gadis yang mengenakan baju _miko_ (pendeta kuil) dan membawa _gohei_ (tongkat yang dihiasi kertas di ujungnya). Dia tidak lain adalah Reimu Hakurei, Shrine Maiden dari Kuil Hakurei dan juga merupakan salah satu tokoh sentral dalam hampir semua game Touhou.

"Siapa kau ? Kenapa kau ada di kuilku ?" tanya Reimu dengan nada curiga.

Aku bangkit dan membersihkan tanah dari mukaku, lalu aku menatapnya.

"Aku Rio Ferdiansyah" ujarku " Aku adalah seorang Outsider dan aku disini untuk meminta bantuanmu agar aku bisa pulang."

Reimu mengangguk.

"Jadi kau orang yang melintasi The Great Hakurei Border kemarin ?" tanya Reimu sambil berjalan mendekati beranda kuilnya dan duduk di tepi beranda "Pantas saja kemarin aku merasa ada yang melewati _Border_ Gensokyo..."

"Ya ! Benar ! Akulah orangnya !" seruku "Apa kau bisa membawaku kembali ke duniaku ??"

"Tidak bisa !"

Jawaban yang singkat dan cepat dari Reimu.

"Apa !?"

Tentu saja aku terkejut bukan main. Marisa jelas-jelas berkata kalau Reimu bisa membantuku.

"Kenapa !? Bukannya kau bisa memanipulasi Border !? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuka border antara dunia ini dan duniaku !?"

Reimu langsung tampak curiga.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku bisa memanipulasi Border ?" tanya Reimu curiga. Ini tidak bagus...aku tahu kemampuan Reimu karena sering membaca informasinya di internet dan di beberapa doujin. Tapi sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Reimu mungkin tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Err...aku diselamatkan Marisa saat aku tersesat di Forest of Magic...dia bercerita tentang Shrine Maiden yang bisa membantu Outsider untuk pulang ke dunianya..." ujarku.

"Marisa ?" ujar Reimu "Jadi dia yang membawamu kesini ? Menyusahkan saja..."

Maaf saja ya kalau aku menyusahkan. Tapi bukan salahku aku sampai terdampar di Gensokyo.

"Dengar ya Outsider...satu-satunya orang di Gensokyo yang bisa menguasai Border adalah Yukari. Aku bisa mengatur The Great Hakurei Border hingga tahap tertentu, tapi aku tidak bisa seenaknya membuka gerbang antara Gensokyo dengan duniamu." ujar Reimu panjang lebar "Kalau kau ingin pulang, bicara saja pada Yukari."

Aku mendesah. Yukari Yakumo berdasarkan informasi resmi, adalah salah satu Youkai tertua di Gensokyo dan mampu memanipulasi Border dengan bebas dan berdasarkan beberapa informasi lain, Yukari bahkan bisa membuka gerbang antara Gensokyo dengan duniaku...

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya ?" tanyaku.

"Jangan tanya aku." balas Reimu sambil bangkit dan membuka pintu geser yang menuju ke ruang bersantai di dalam kuil yang sekaligus adalah rumah Reimu "Tidak ada yang tahu dimana letak _Mayohiga_, tempat tinggal Yukari, berada..."

"Yang benar saja ! Jadi bagaimana aku bisa pulang !?" seruku kesal.

"Mana kutahu ! Cari saja jalanmu sendiri !" ujar Reimu cuek sambil masuk ke dalam kuil dan menutup pintu geser tepat di depan hidungku.

Aku tentu saja marah. Sikap cuek Reimu benar-benar menyebalkan !

Aku baru saja akan melepaskan kemarahanku ketika tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara raungan.

Aku langsung berbalik dan terbelalak ngeri melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku.

Kalau semalam ada 5 ekor youkai yang menyerang rumah Marisa...kali ini ada belasan Youkai dengan berbagai bentuk yang bergerak mendekati kuil sambil menggeram dan meraung.

Spontan, aku mulai gemetar karena ketakutan. Aku baru saja bersiap untuk lari ketika tiba-tiba Reimu membuka pintu geser dan melesat keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saking cepatnya, aku hanya bisa melihat kelebatan merah-putih lewat di depanku dan ketika aku melihat ke halaman kuil, Reimu sudah berada di sana dengan menggenggam beberapa carik _ofuda_ (kertas mantra) di kedua tangannya.

Melihat kehadiran Reimu. Beberapa youkai langsung terpaku di tempat seperti terkejut, sementara beberapa yang lainnya justru maju menyerang. Tiga ekor youkai yang berbeda bentuk menyerang bersamaan ke arah Reimu.

Tanpa gentar sedikitpun, Reimu melempar _ofuda-ofuda_-nya ke arah ketiga youkai itu. Ajaib, kertas-kertas mantra itu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju targetnya. Youkai-youkai malang itu terlambat menyadari kesalahan mereka. Ketiga youkai itu dihantam oleh ofuda-ofuda Reimu yang langsung meledak menjadi ledakan cahaya dan membuat ketiga youkai itu terhempas ke belakang dan mati.

Youkai-youkai lainnya langsung berhenti dan tampak segan. Tiba-tiba lebih dari 6 ekor Youkai bergerak maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kemudian disusul oleh youkai-youkai lainnya.

Reimu masih tampak tenang, dan dengan sekali hentakan kaki, Reimu sudah melayang di udara tepat ketika seekor youkai menghantamkan cakarnya ke lantai tempat Reimu tadi berdiri.

Seakan seperti sedang menari, Reimu terus melancarkan serangan ofuda-ofudanya ke arah youkai-youkai lawannya sambil terus menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan youkai-youkai itu.

Aku begitu terpana dengan kejadian itu sehingga gagal menyadari kalau satu youkai tidak tertarik dengan Reimu dan berlari cepat menuju ke arahku. Ketika aku sadar, sudah hampir terlambat, youkai itu sudah ada didepanku. Aku mencoba berlari tapi youkai itu lebih cepat. Makhluk bertubuh ramping itu melayangkan tendangan ke arah tubuhku dan membuatku terhempas sejauh beberapa meter.

Aku berseru kesakitan ketika tubuhku menghantam tanah dan membuat pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa. Aku berusaha bertahan agar tidak pingsan dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi belum sempat aku berdiri, makhluk itu rupanya sudah ada di depanku dan melayangkan cakarnya ke arah kepalaku. Aku beruntung aku sempat menghindar, tapi makhluk itu langsung menendangku lagi.

Kali ini aku melayang beberapa meter dan menghantam sebuah pohon besar yang ada di halaman kuil Hakurei. Aku langsung terbatuk-batuk dan mual bukan main ketika tubuhku menghantam pohon itu. Aku terbaring tak berdaya di bawah pohon sementara youkai itu mendekatiku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya yang buruk.

"Sialan..." ujarku lirih sambil menahan sakit "Apa hanya sampai disini saja..."

Aku berusaha bangkit namun tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Youkai itu menyadari bahwa mangsanya itu sudah tidak berdaya dan sengaja melambatkan langkahnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dengan pasrah. Tubuhku sudah sulit digerakkan dan kesadaranku mulai pudar. Aku pasti mati kali ini.

_Aku tidak akan mati !_

Tibat-tiba terdengar suara entah darimana.

_Aku tidak akan mati !_

_Aku tidak akan mati !_

_Aku tidak akan mati !_

Suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang diikuti perasaan seakan-akan tubuhku begitu ringan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, aku berseru.

"Aku tidak akan mati !!" seruku menirukan suara aneh di kepalaku itu.

Nyaris tanpa kusadari, aku membuka ranselku dan meraih 2 buah handgun yang ada di dalamnya.

Mungkin saat itu aku sudah gila. Peluru bb tentu saja tidak mungkin sanggup melukai youkai yang ada didepanku ini, apalagi membunuhnya. Tapi entah mengapa, saat itu aku begitu yakin kalau youkai itu pasti mati kalau kutembak. Dengan mantap, aku membidik kepalanya.

Youkai itu tampak menyadari kalau tiba-tiba mangsanya mencoba melawannya. Youkai itu segera melompat sambil mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah kepalaku. Namun sebelum sempat dia membunuhku, aku menembak. Lalu semuanya tampak seperti gerakan lambat bagiku.

Sebutir peluru bb berwarna putih yang meluncur keluar dari moncong pistolku sementara sistem _blow-back_-nya membuat _bore_ pistolku bergerser mundur dan menciptakan _recoil_ ringan. Gerakan peluru itu begitu lamban sehingga aku dengan jelas bisa melihat ekspresi bingung youkai yang sedang mengayunkan cakarnya ketika melihatku menembak.

Lalu saat peluru itu menyentuh kulit youkai itu, sebuah ledakan cahaya terjadi. Efek ledakannya cukup dahsyat hingga kepala youkai itu benar-benar musnah ditelan ledakan. Efek ledakan itu membuat tubuhku kembali menghantam pohon yang ada dibelakangku dan efek ledakan itu juga membuat youkai yang kutembak, terhempas ke belakang dan jatuh berguling-guling di lantai halaman kuil, dan tentu saja, mati.

Aku terengah-engah dan masih terbelalak kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Rasanya mustahil ! Pistolku cuma sebuah pistol gas biasa dan peluru bb yang kugunakan juga tidak mengandung peledak, hanya peluru plastik biasa yang dilapisi _silicon oil_ dan tidak mungkin menghasilkan ledakan seperti itu. Aku menatap mayat youkai yang baru saja kubunuh dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Entah bagaimana...aku bisa meledakkan kepala youkai itu dan membunuhnya dengan satu tembakan fatal.

Aku baru saja akan berdiri ketika mendadak, semuanya menjadi gelap dan akupun kehilangan kesadaran.


End file.
